More Than That
by AngelRayaka
Summary: Krad is always tormenting Satoshi and Daisuke has a little secret...another songfic! This time by Backstreetboys please R


**A/N: Disclaimer: Standard doesn't own D.N Angel nor song just love them both!**

**More Than That**

Satoshi sat at his normal spot at lunch on the school roof. He didn't eat anything just sat there staring off into the blue skies listening to Krad. Krad hated the Niwa family specially Daisuke because not only was he Dark, but also because the spiky red haired boy had his tamer's eye. Krad couldn't stand it when Satoshi would think about him and how Satoshi would be sad at the end of the day that he couldn't tell Daisuke how he felt about him. So instead of trying to get Satoshi to forget about Daisuke he would just take whatever he chance he could to get what he wanted from Satoshi. Satoshi hated himself and Krad the most for always taken advantage of him. He would always wake up achy and felt like another piece was taken from him. At lunch Satoshi was sitting holding his knees to his chest with his head resting on them. Daisuke walked up and sat next to him. He could tell something was wrong.

**I can see that you've been crying, **

**You can't hide it with a lie**

"Satoshi, what's wrong?" Daisuke put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just tired…is all." Satoshi whispered looking away from Daisuke so he couldn't see the redness in his eyes.

**What's the use in you denying**

**That what you have is wrong**

"That isn't true Satoshi." He whispered in a concerned voice.

"It has to be Krad, Daisuke. He isn't normally like this unless it involves Krad." Dark whispered to his tamer.

"I know, dark…I know." He thought to Dark.

Daisuke pulled Satoshi into him holding him close. Satoshi buried his face into Daisuke's chest. He wasn't crying, but he felt so right. Satoshi thought Daisuke was just being comforting him, but Daisuke was trying to gain the courage to tell Satoshi how he really felt. He had known Krad told him that he'd be with him forever due to no one would ever love him more then him.

**I heard him promise you forever**

**But forevers come and gone**

**Baby he would say whatever**

**It takes to keep you blind**

**To the truth between the lines**

Daisuke knew Krad wouldn't want Daisuke to tell Satoshi that he was in love with him because then it would cause complications to Krad. Satoshi would try and keep more control around Daisuke. Daisuke looked down at Satoshi pushing him back a little so he could look at him.

"Satoshi……I've been meaning to…uh…tell you something." He stumbled through his words.

"What is it Daisuke?" Satoshi asked while Krad hung on every word.

Daisuke began his sentence he heard the lunch bell ring signaling that the lunch period. Daisuke looked at the door. He couldn't believe that he'd spent that much time talking to Risa about what he was going to say to Satoshi. The thirty five minutes that they had for lunch went by so quickly. He looked back at Satoshi and stood up.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." He sighed.

Satoshi nodded and got up as well and they both walked their separate ways for class. Daisuke found himself wondering back to what he was going to say. He kicked himself for letting the bell get in the way.

**Oh I will love you more than that**

**I won't say the words, then take them back**

**Don't give loneliness a chance**

**Baby listen to me when I say**

**I will love you more than that**

Daisuke was determined to save Satoshi from Krad no matter what it took. He was going to tell the boy he cared so much for how much he really mattered to him. Krad wasn't going to torment Satoshi any longer.

**Baby you deserve much better**

**What's the use in holding on**

Class went on as normal Daisuke not really paying attention. The bell finally rang telling Daisuke he better hurry up and find Satoshi so he could tell him. He couldn't keep it in.

**Don't you see it's now or never**

**Coz I just can't be friends**

**Baby knowing in the end**

Rushing through the halls he hurried out of the building looking about the hundreds of heads in the crowd, but having a hard time to manage to find a blue haired boy. He pushed against people still looking. Once outside he looked about seeing Satoshi stepping into the limo. He ran calling out to Satoshi, but he didn't seem to hear as the door shut and the limo pulled away. Daisuke stood there catching his breath watching possibly his only chance ride away in a black limo. Daisuke leaned against the school wall mentally scorning himself for the perfect chance. He looked at the clock and figured he could run to Satoshi's apartment and then back before dinner at his house. He began to run down the street in the direction of Satoshi's place. It took him about twenty minutes to get there and he was out of breath. He sat on Satoshi's steps for a few minutes gathering the much needed air. Standing to Satoshi's door Daisuke raised a shaky hand knocking on the wooden door. _Please be home, please _he thought to himself. He heard a lock click and the door open slowly.

"Hi, Satoshi…" Daisuke smiled.

"Hello, Daisuke…is there something you want?" Satoshi looked worn out and pale.

"W...What happened to you?" He asked concerned.

Satoshi was about to say something, but had fallen quiet and collapsed to his knees. Daisuke caught him before he fell forward. Daisuke picked Satoshi up the best he could and opened the door and made his way to the living room placing Satoshi on the couch. He quickly got a cloth and put it under cool water before placing it on Satoshi's head.

**That I will love you more than that**

**I won't say those words, then take them back**

**Don't five loneliness a chance**

**Baby listen to me when I say**

After several minutes Satoshi regained consciousness looking up at a red head looking back at him. He sat up slowly leaning against the couch arm, "Daisuke? What happened?"

"You passed out." He answered simply.

Satoshi just looked down at his hands. He didn't want to tell Daisuke that Krad had been up to his usual torment. Satoshi looked away from Daisuke. He only looked back when he felt Daisuke grab his hand. Daisuke seemed to be in deep thought.

**There's not a day that passes by**

**I don't wonder why we haven't tried**

**It's not too late to change your mind**

**So take my hand, don't say goodbye**

"For the longest time I've wanted to tell you something, but I was scared of what may happen if I told you." He looked at Satoshi, "I love you…you're the only one…Riku was just more of a friendship and I really always liked you. The evidence was always there…the first time that we met when I was in Dark's form…I didn't completely change into Dark until you confronted me. I know this must sound comp-:" Daisuke was cut off by Satoshi pulling him closer and kissing his lips gently.

**I will love you more than that**

**I won't say those words, and take them back**

**Oh I will love you more than that**

**I won't say those words, then take them back**

**Don't give loneliness a chance**

**Baby listen to me when I say**

**I will love you, oh**

Satoshi blushed smiling at Daisuke's deep red blush after they parted.

"I love you too Daisuke," he answered.

"I'll protect you always…no matter what." Daisuke declared.

Daisuke sat on the couch next to Satoshi and Satoshi moved so he was leaning against Daisuke's chest while Daisuke wrapped his arms around him.

**I will love you more than that**

**I won't say those words, then take them back**

**Don't give loneliness a chance**

**Baby listen to me when I say**

**I will love you more than that**

A/N: That is the end. Please review I'd like to hear your thoughts. Hehe thanks to those who have reviewed!


End file.
